Training With Gajeel- Gajevy
by EdoLevy
Summary: Gajeel and Levy decide to train. What will come of it? -OneShot


**A/N:** **Fair warning this isn't all that great a story as I wrote it quite a long time ago. However I hope you enjoy!**

**Levy Pov:**

_Jeez I love Jet and Droy but seriously? They are like 9 years older than me now, AND they know I don't think of them like that, more like brothers. I do think of SOMEONE like that, but, I can't tell him. He might make fun of me. Plus Lu-chan might think it's silly of me of course. I mean he did do that one thing that one time. But he's much better now, he always protects me, and I hope it's not just because of the past. I hope to Mavis it's because He likes me to. _

My head was buried in a book while I was thinking about all of this, but I couldn't focus of the words. Only thoughts of Him."Oi, Shrimp! Let's go. We gotta make you bigger after all, Gihihi." I looked up just to see Him, the person who has been plauging my thoughts, Gajeel Redfox. Quickly, I marked my page and put my book in my bag, standing up and walking over to him, only to hear protests from Jet and Droy. "Yeah, let's go. Don't forget you are buying tonight."

_He and I have been training on our free days since the Exam. And after a while, we started to eat together, I mean we DO get hungry from training so long. _

_"_Yeah yeah, Whatever Shorty. Let's just get going. Lily is waiting for us there to 'referee' as he said. Gihi" Gajeel smirked and gave his characteristic chuckle. We walked out of the guild, to the clearing in the forest where we have been training for the last few weeks.

I saw Lily, Gajeels Exceed, and best friend up ahead, and couldn't help but to sprint forward and swoop him up into my arms, I mean he is ADORABLE. "Hello Levy. I trust your day has been pleasent so far?" Lily spoke from his spot in my arms.

"Why yes of course Lily, perhaps we can discuss the book I was reading later? I was rather looking forward to training as well. It's been a few days, and Jet and Droy refuse to train with me for fear of hurting me. It's kind of boring and aggravating if I can be honest."

Lily shook his head in understanding of that issue, he knew how Jet and Droy were with me, and why I ABSOLUTELY hated it. "Well, hopefully Gajeel and I can help you today with your training. Gajeel is going to do the endurance and stealth training. Whereas I shall do the sparring.

After all, you can't just spar with Gajeel all the time. Let's warm up and then you and I can spar." I couldn't help but blush as Lily's comment, and of course Gajeel walked up to us then. We started to do some stretches and jumping jacks, and well as a few pushups and situps just to warm up our muscles.

"Alright Levy, let's get started on sparring, Gajeel please step back to give us space. Levy get in your stance." Lily commanded us. I moved into my stance, pen in my hand and slightly crouched so my center of gravity was a bit lower and more stable. Lily changed to his battle form and drew out his sword, BusterMarm, before rushing forward to attack me.

"Solid Script: Hole!" I placed a hole in front of Lily as he came towards me, but he was quick and was able to dodge it before falling in. I moved over a few paces and quickly thought of the next attack I could use.

"Solid Script: Fire!" I threw the fire towards Lily, I knew he wasn't going to be really harmed by it. He barely managed to dodge it and still was coming towards me. I had no more time to plan anything out he was to close.

"Solid Script: Air!" It pushed Lily back enough that I had space to rush towards him only to slide between his legs and pop back up behind him and keep running while turning back for another hit

"Solid Script: Iron!" It fell on Lily's head and knocked him to the ground. After which he stood up and went back to his normal chibi like form.

"Good job Levy, you were able to dodge my attacks and think quickly enough to get away and stun me." Lily congratulated me as he walked towards me.

"Gihi, yeah that's my Shrimp. All smart and shit. Gihi." Gajeel commented from off to the side as he strolled towards Lily and I with his hands in his pockets.

_His...Shrimp? Oh jeez I know he doesn't mean it like that...does he? No! Of course not! You're just someone he's gotta protect, a friend, he probably didn't mean it like THAT. I wanna be HIS though, oh shit, I'm blushing._

"Heh heh, yeah I guess, thanks guys." I awkwardly rubbed the back of my neck while looking down and poking my toe into the dirt.

**Gajeels Pov:**

_Whoa, is the Shrimp actually about to kick Lily's ass? Nah, but she is pretty badass for such a Shrimp. She's kinda cute when she's all worked up like that. Huh, wonder what she looks like when she's all worked up another way...WOAH WHAT! What the hell!? Cute? Worked up?! Oh shit, I shouldn't think like that about the Shrimp. I'm lucky to be her friend after everything, I don't think she'd be happy to know I like like her. Fuck._

I watched as Lily popped back into his 'normal' size and congratulated Levy. "Gihi, yeah that's my Shrimp. All smart and shit. Gihi." I couldn't help but say.

_Shit did I say 'My Shrimp' oh fuck she's gonna get mad or something...Wait a damn minute! Is she...blushing? Oh my mavis that's just Sexy. I wonder if she'd blush while... NO! Stop it you stupid metal head! _

"Alright Shrimp, get ready to do your laps and shit. We are gonna do about 15 today. Just remember to pace yourself." Levy looked up at me with those expressive amber eyes "Okay Gajeel, I'll do my best!" She gave me that adorable smile of hers.

_Oh jeez does she even know how cute that smile is? I would probably do ANYTHING just to see that smile on her face. Damn she's gonna be the death of me. But would it be so bad if it was her? _

"Okay, Let's go Shrimp." We started slow and built up speed, eventually we ran all 15 laps, I gotta admit I was proud of her, Levy was a bit winded and sweaty, but she was still doing good.

"Gihi, I guess with only your puppys to help you, you've gotten pretty good at running huh Shrimp?" Levy looked over at me with her cheeks puffed out. Cute. " No, you baka, I just don't weigh as much as a car, like you. Plus I don't really have that many curves to slow me down." She made a squeezing motion towards her boobs.

"Trust me Shrimp you got curves. Gihi. I was just playing with you. Don't go getting all pissed off Bookworm."

_Does she seriously think she doesn't have curves? I mean LOOK at the ASS it's just... damn... can I just please get some of that? Plus boobs aren't all that fun, after a handful it's pretty wasteful, and they make it harder to get close. _

"Alright, let's go do some stealth Gajeel. I'm getting pretty hungry. Wait, where did Lily go?" Levy glanced around looking for my friend. "Oi, Shrimp he left, said something about meeting up with some chick, Milliana I think? Alright, lets get to it, I'm getting hungry."

Levy just looked curious at the mention of Milliana, and then seemed to think of something that made her get that look in her eyes like Mira when she's talking about her 'ships', weird.

She and I were climbing up trees, hiding behind rocks, and jumping down from trees. Eventually after about 2 hours of that I decided to call it quits and jumped down while yelling up at her "Oi, Shrimp, let's get going, I'm starving and I wanna take a shower already." Levy didn't respond which I thought was weird but figured she hadn't heard me.

"Oi Shrimp did you hear me? I said that we gotta get goi-" Suddenly a flash of blue was coming towards me from above, it knocked me over and was on top of me on the ground my hands around it.

I looked up and saw Levy flushed and smiling, she was straddling me and my hands were around her waist while hers were on the ground by my head. I was getting a slight boner, which I sincerely hoped she didn't notice, from her ass being on my dick area.

I couldn't help but pull her a bit closer to me as she laughed "Hehe, got you Gajeel, bet you didn't see me coming. Hehe." She stopped laughing after a bit and looked down at me. Then she started blushing because she realized our position. I couldn't help myself, I just hoped she didn't hate me after this.

I moved one of my hands from her waist up to the back of her head, threading my fingers through her silky blue locks. She looked down at me, into my eyes, just staring at me with her amber ones as I slowly pulled her head down.

Levy closed her eyes as she got closer to my face, blushing a bit myself, I pulled her all the way down and pressed our lips together, only meaning for a chaste kiss and then letting up on her head so she could run away if she wanted.

Levy just looked back down at me, smiled, and placed her hand on my cheek before leaning down for another kiss, I pulled her a bit closer to me as she licked my lip. I opened my mouth slightly and nibbled on her bottom lip. She moaned softly and unconsciously rubbed herself against me.

I couldn't help but groan and push up against her a bit. We had to separate for air. "Guess you like me too huh Shrimp. Gihihi." She blushed and looked down at me, before climbing off and dusting herself off.

"Stupid Gajeel. Of course I do. Baka." Levy blushed after saying that and motioned for me to get up so we could go. While walking down the hill towards the city, I reached over and grabbed Levy's hand.

"Hey Shrimp?" I asked, feeling shy for once. "Yeah Gajeel? What's up?" I couldn't help but blush and look away to hide it while intertwining our fingers togeter tightly. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I glanced over at her, to see her frowning, that freaked me out a bit. "What do you think you stupid dragon? Of course I will. I've only liked you for oh I don't know a WHILE!"

I was shocked and scared that I was being rejected, but then I realized she said yes, and has liked me for a while. I couldn't help but to look down at her in surprise. When she realized I stopped she looked back at me. I pulled her towards me and gave her a hug.

"I'm glad Shrimp. Now let's go eat. Can't let you lose any more weight. I like that ass to much. Gihi." She just puffed her cheeks at me and muttered "Stupid Gajeel." As we walked into town hand in hand I couldn't help but smile. I can finally call the Shrimp Mine. Heh, not what I expected out of today but an amazing outcome nonetheless.

**A/N Well this is my first OneShot for my OTP. Let me know what you think through reviews. Also, any ideas and/or scenarios or even lemony suggestions are appreciated. I apologize for the crappiness. **


End file.
